


Late night glass of water

by Katiethespade



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, originally written for graylu week 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiethespade/pseuds/Katiethespade
Summary: Sometimes a late night drink can lead to good things.





	Late night glass of water

For some unexplainable reason, a glass of water does tastes a thousand times better if you drink it at three in the morning. Gray was halfway through his second glass already, greedily gulping down the refreshing and cooling liquid. He growled irritatedly, his sore and dry throat most likely meant that a bad case of strep throat was just around the corner.

Great.

It also didn’t help that the air conditioning in Lucy’s apartment was on the fritz.

Gray frowned, as soon as he got better, someone was gonna get their ass kicked for giving it to him.

‘ _ Tch, stupid hothead and his damn germs.’  _ He thought.

That could wait till the morning, Gray walked back towards the bed that he shared with his currently sleeping girlfriend, bare feet padding softly on the wooden floor, downing the rest of his glass.

Placing the glass on the coffee table, Gary quietly got back into bed, rolling onto his side.

It’s was nights like these that Gray loved the most. Moonlight poured through the open window, illuminating the sleeping figure underneath it.

Lucy lay in a deep sleep on her side, lips slightly parted, wearing an over sized shirt with a pair of sleep shorts that were barely visible underneath the shirt. Her blonde hair gleamed in the moonlight.

A soft smile tugged at the corner of the ice mage's lips.

Lucy just looked so beautiful.

The ice mage gently pulled the celestial spirit mage towards him, cradling Lucy in his arms, and smiled.

“Good night Lucy.” Gray whispers, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries. This story was originally posted on my tumblr. But in light of recent events, I'm moving it here along with my other fanfics written on tumblr. Link to the original: http://katiethespade.tumblr.com/post/96477508056


End file.
